supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Metatron
Metatron |250px Season 8,9,10,11 Categoria Anjo Primeira Aparição O Grande Escarpista Última Aparição Todos Na Família Status Morto Ocupação Escribão Afiliação Céu Poderes Angelicais Interpretado por Curtis Armstrong "O que faz um trabalho de história? É o enredo, os personagens, o texto, o sub-texto? E quem dá o significado história? É o escritor ... ou você? Hoje à noite eu pensei que eu iria contar uma pequena história e deixá-lo decidir. " Metatron é um anjo e o escriba de Deus, aquele que gravou a Palavra de Deus . Por medo de que Arcanjos roubassem as informações que ele possuia sobre Deus, Metatron deixou o céu e se escondeu entre as tribos nativas americanas, depois entre os norte-americanos até os tempos atuais, quando foi descoberto pelos irmãos Winchester. Metatron, em seguida, procurou vingar-se dos outros anjos por forçá-lo a fugir, usando Castiel para fazer um feitiço escrito na tábua angelical, esvaziando o Céu de todos os Anjos. Após o desapontamento de estar sozinho no Céu, Metatron começou a trabalhar para reconstruí-lo com Gadreel como seu segundo em comando, usando a tábua angelical para alcançar o poder divino. Após Castiel quebrar a tábua angelical, enganou Metraton para que este revelasse suas verdadeiras intenções, Metatron foi derrotado e preso em masmorra do Céu, mas não antes de matar Dean e causar sua transformação em um demônio. História A Palavra de Deus foi inscrita em várias tábuas de pedra em uma língua antiga que quase todos os seres , incluindo os anjos , não sabem ler. Uma dessas tábulas que contém a Palavra, tinha instruções sobre como matar os Leviatãs, para escapar do Purgatório. Uma outra fala de como bloquear os demônios no inferno para sempre. Metatron mais tarde foi mencionado por Kevin Tran ao ler a Palavra de Deus para Crowley. Embora Kevin estivesse lendo a tábua sobre os demônios, o profeta viu uma nota pessoal de Metatron. Esta mencionava o anjo se despedindo de seu mestre e deixando os seres humanos assumirem a responsabilidade do compêndio das tábuas. Embora presumido primeiro como sendo um arcanjo, o próprio Metatron revelou que ele era simplesmente um anjo comum com uma posição de secretariado. Ele foi escolhido por Deus em algum momento antes da partida de Deus do céu. Metatron recebeu instruções para escrever as palavras de Deus. Metatron afirmou que, antes de que ele fosse escolhido para ser o escrivão, ele viveu uma vida de isolamento e obscuridade entre seus companheiros anjos. Como tal, ele ficou muito feliz de ser escolhido acima de todos os outros, como escriba de Deus. Quando Deus os deixou , os arcanjos desesperaram-se, e logo depois começaram a conspirar para reivindicar o universo como a sua propriedade. Isso levou Metatron a se distanciar do Céu, de forma a proteger as Palavras de Deus e para evitar que os arcanjos de reivindicar as tábulas. Ele escondeu-se junto com a tribo nativo americana dos Dois Rios , onde abençoou a tribo com a imortalidade em troca de histórias e livros. Season 8 Sam e Dean finalmente o localizaram, em sua embarcação Marv, e o convenceu a ajudá-los. Ele resgatou Kevin Tran e revelou que o terceiro ensaio é curar um demônio. Metatron tinha um plano ao longo de toda a ordenou o tempo até que o céu acabaria por cair, fingindo ter um querendo salvá-lo, Metatron seria recrutar Castiel para ajudá-lo a completar as três "testes " que , aparentemente, perto Céu fora, fazendo isso, Metatron acreditava que ele poderia fechar anjos fora em um espaço onde eles precisam para resolver seus próprios problemas. O primeiro julgamento, para matar um / híbrido humano anjo chamado Nephilim, foi com sucesso. O segundo julgamento, para tomar a proa de um Cupido, também foi uma vitória, Metatron é então capturado por Naomi e trouxe para o céu a ser testado em Naomi para que pudesse ver o escriba dos olhos do céu. Uma vez que ela faz, no entanto, ela se torna consciente dos planos de Metatron e avisa Dean e Castiel que Metatron foi mentindo para eles, num primeiro momento eles não acreditam que é ela, mas uma vez que Kevin confirma (ou pelo menos tenta ) que nenhum dos ensaios de Metatron sequer foram descritas para o tablet anjo, Castiel viaja para o céu para descobrir, apesar de Dean dizendo-lhe para esperar enquanto ele salvou Sam. Uma vez Castiel chega, Metatron revela que Naomi estava dizendo a verdade, ele capta Castiel e amarra-o a cadeira operacional da Naomi e rouba sua graça como parte do terceiro ensaio, mostrou-se um feitiço para expulsar todos os anjos do céu , ao invés de selá-los dentro Com a graça de Castiel foi, ele agora é humano, o feitiço está completo e antes Castiel é cair, Metatron diz a ele para viver uma vida normal , casar, ter filhos, e uma vez Castiel morre, e sua alma atinge o céu, a voltar para Metatron, e dizer-lhe que a sua vida era como um ser mortal, Metatron, em seguida, fecha o céu fora , e milhares de anjos caem do céu em todo o mundo, a sede Men-of-Cartas é colocado em alerta vermelho como a hierarquia do Céu entrou em colapso, Metatron é visto pela última vez teletransportando Castiel fora da sala de cirurgia. Pouco tempo depois, os anjos caíram. Isso fez com que Metatron diretamente responsável pela morte de vários anjos, incluindo Sophia, Azrael e Ezequiel. Season 9 Em "Holy Terror " , Metatron reaparece . Ele revela que ainda tem acesso ao Céu, e contrário aos seus pensamentos anteriores do gostando de ser o único anjo ainda está lá, ele acha um pouco chato . Ele contatos Gadreel com uma oportunidade de servir como seu segundo em comando , e informa que ele pode permitir que certos anjos para voltar para o céu. Ele explica que eles vão estar reconstruindo o céu com um seleto grupo de anjos permitidos dentro, e Metatron governará como o novo Deus (embora ele vai simplesmente ser conhecido como X). Como um teste de lealdade , ele ordena Gadreel matar alguém que ele considera como uma ameaça à sua nova ordem , e envia -lo depois de Kevin Tran . Gadreel mata Kevin e vai reunir Metatron. Em " Road Trip " , Metatron continua a dar Gadreel nomes de pessoas para matar. Metatron também " virou um interruptor " no céu para impedir a continuação dos Profetas após a morte de Kevin . Metatron também lhe deu esse nome de um anjo que tinha abusado Gadreel na prisão. Enquanto em um bar, ironicamente com o primeiro navio de Gadreel como bartender , Gadreel chega para dar Metatron os comprimidos e está ficando doente de killng humanos e anjos mas Metatron dá -lhe outra que acaba por ser um companheiro de cela de Gadreel está no céu que ele relutantemente mata . Metatron também diz Gadreel que seu lugar não é questionar a não ser obedecer . Mais tarde, Metatron está à espera no bar novamente para uma atualização de status quando Gadreel não entre em contato com ele. Não Gadreel eventualmente chegar, mas em sua forma angelical e possui seu primeiro navio de novo. Metatron assume instantaneamente os Winchesters criaram -lo de volta . Em MetaFicção,Metatron tem escondido a si mesmo em uma sala com uma máquina de escrever, cercado por romances de Chuck. Ele captura Castiel, trazendo-lhe a ele a ilusão de um cenário fictício que ele criou. Na ilusão, o arcanjo Gabriel voltou à vida para tentar convencer Castiel a liderar os anjos contra Metatron. Após Castiel se liberta da ilusão, Metatron diz que ele quer que ele seja o vilão em sua própria história em que Metatron é o herói. Metatron, em seguida, ouve-se sobre seu braço direito, Gadreel, sendo tomado como refém pelos Winchesters. Metatron propõe um comércio, Castiel para Gadreel. Quando ele chega ao local de encontro, ele se deixa cair em uma armadilha de fogo sagrado definido pela Sam e Dean para mostrar que ele não pode sair dele, o que ele faz. Ele, então, homenageia seu negócio, mas lembra que não importa o que eles vêm para cima com, eles não podem vencer contra ele. Mais tarde, Metatron recebe de volta ao trabalho e fala Gadreel que lhe pergunta se os Winchesters captura dele era parte do plano de Metatron. Metatron explica que em uma história, às vezes personagens fazem coisas surpreendentes, mas contanto que ele sabe o final, o que acontece na viagem é de pouca importância. Em " Stairway To Heaven ", Metatron tenta sobre um trenchcoat semelhante ao do Castiel e, em seguida, reúne-se com líder da facção angelical Tyrus. Tyrus se recusa a ouvir a oferta de Metatron e salienta que se Gadreel mata, sua facção só vai se juntar a Castiel. Ele desafia Metatron para uma partida de boliche para ver se ele vai ouvir a oferta, mas perde Metatron. Como Metatron e Gadreel estão deixando, Constatine chega e se explode, matando e ferindo Tyrus Gadreel. Metatron então facção e oferece-lhes tudo anistia se mudar de lado imediatamente, dizendo-lhes sobre a graça desbotamento de Castiel e que ele só se preocupa com Sam e Dean contatos de Castiel. Metatron é satisfeito quando os anjos de Castiel se juntar a ele, revelando a um Gadreel nojo que era seu plano o tempo todo e ele plantou os homens-bomba para tirar todos os anjos para o seu lado. No entanto, Gadreel é tão revoltado com as ações de Metatron, ele muda de lado.thumb|225px Em " Você acredita em milagres? ", Metatron faz um broadcast para todos os anjos de todo" radio anjo ", afirmando que ele está indo para a Terra eo portal para o céu estará fechado até o seu retorno. Metatron, assumindo uma aparência desabrigados desalinhado, ressuscita um jovem atropelado por um caminhão e cura um homem sem-teto de sua diabetes, o que lhe valeu seguidores humanos que olham para ele como seu novo salvador. Quando um anjo revela a verdade, Metatron quase ataca até que seus novos seguidores fazer isso por ele e matar o anjo Metatron com lâmina de anjo . Naquela noite, Dean chega e enfrenta contra Metatron com a primeira lâmina . Metatron é divertido desde que o tablet anjo lhe concede grandes poderes e ele sabe que Castiel e Gadreel estão falhando em sua missão de quebrar o link para ela. Metatron domina facilmente Dean e apunhala-lo com sua espada, ferindo-o mortalmente e, eventualmente, matando-o. Ao mesmo tempo Castiel quebra o tablet, quebrando a conexão de Metatron a ele e removendo seus poderes Agregado. Metatron foge rapidamente quando Sam balança uma lâmina de anjo para ele. Metatron vai para o Céu, onde ele aprisiona Castiel em uma cadeira e zomba dele sobre a morte de Dean e como os anjos são apenas "ovelhas" que seguirá Metatron onde quer que ele leva-los, não importa o que ele fez para trazê-los sob ele. Como Metatron vai matar Castiel, Castiel revela que ele transmitiu toda a conversa sobre "rádio anjo" e os anjos invadir o escritório e dominar Metatron. Ao invés de matá-lo por suas ações, Castiel bloqueia Metatron no calabouço de céu. Season 10 Hannah thumb|left|220pxfaz uma visita à cela da prisão de Metatron, querendo saber se havia algum feitiço para recuperar a graça de Castiel . Metatron diz a ela que promete dar a ela, se ela o deixar sair- alegando que ele tem ficado cansado da Terra e vai procurar um novo planeta em uma nova galáxia se ele for posto em liberdade. Como Hannah contempla o acordo, Castiel aparece e se recusa; Metatron dizendo que ele veio a aceitar o seu próprio destino, e que o pensamento dele apodrecendo em uma cela de prisão, até o fim dos tempos é consolo suficiente. Mas antes de Castiel sair, Metatron ameaça de que um dia ele vai estar livre, se se trata de um século ou alguns milênios, e quando ele estiver livre, ele vai matar todo mundo. Season 11 Em " forma e vazia ", Efram e Jonah tortura Castiel para obter informações sobre Metatron do escapado, não acreditando Castiel não o ajudou desde Castiel tem a graça de Metatron. Hannah tenta ajudá-los através de trapaças, mas falha como Castiel honestamente não sabe nada e vê o engano. Em " The Bad Seed ", os Winchesters e Castiel procurar Metatron, esperando que, como ele é Scribe de Deus, ele pode saber algo sobre a Escuridão . No entanto, suas pesquisas transformar-se nada como Metatron não teve quaisquer acidentes com o carro de Castiel, que teria levado a ele. Castiel é um pouco surpreso, comentando que, depois de séculos de ser um shut-in, Metatron não seria esperado para ser um bom motorista. Em " nosso pequeno mundo ", enquanto assiste a um clipe de notícias de um crime violento, Castiel pontos que o cinegrafista é Metatron de seu reflexo no espelho de um carro. Filmes Metatron O rescaldo de um tiroteio, roubando carteira e dinheiro do homem apenas para descobrir que ele ainda está vivo. Metatron lamenta como ele costumava ser capaz de curar essas feridas com facilidade, embora ele não posso mais e não faria de qualquer maneira. Como Metatron diz ao homem que ele "não é aquele cara" mais e não pode salvá-lo, Castiel aparece atrás dele e diz Metatron que ele pode salvar o rapaz. Castiel cura a ferida do homem como fitas de vídeo Metatron, explicando que ele encontrou Metatron por digitalizar a rádio da polícia e, em seguida, chegar à cena do crime antes da polícia. Vendo Metatron gravação ele, Castiel bate a câmera da sua mão e quebra-lo, para irritação de Metatron como ele teve que roubar e penhorar um monte de coisas para pagar a sua câmera e sentiu a filmagem de um anjo na vida real seria levá-lo mais do que um homicídio. Como um carro da polícia chega, Castiel agarra Metatron e arrasta-o para longe. Castiel leva Metatron para um velho armazém onde ele está revoltado com o que Metatron está fazendo por dinheiro. Metatron aponta que Castiel só tentei viver como um ser humano por cerca de um mês, mas Metatron é humano para sempre. Ele diz Castiel que ele era nada quando Castiel teve sua graça, fugindo de anjos, sem dinheiro, mas ele conseguiu construir o seu próprio negócio. Metatron afirma que religião e literatura são mortos para que ele foi pego com as vezes através de videografia. Metatron diz-lhe que a realidade é a nova literatura da época e ele está fora, nas ruas todas as noites capturá-lo, vendo-se como autor da realidade. Um Castiel irritado começa a perguntar Metatron sobre a Escuridão , mas Metatron não entende o que ele quer e acredita que ele quer que o tablet demônio. Metatron tenta reivindicar que ele escondeu onde Castiel e os Winchesters nunca vai encontrá-lo, mas Castiel simplesmente puxa o tablet demônio de seu casaco e diz Metatron ele achou sob o colchão de Metatron depois de pesquisar seu apartamento. Castiel pede Metatron sobre a escuridão, mas enquanto Metatron admite que ele sabe de alguma coisa, ele se recusa a dizer Castiel. Quando Castiel o ameaça, Metatron chama quebrado, cicatrizes profundas e paralisado por trauma e medo. Dizendo Metatron seu medo não, Castiel ataca Metatron, batendo-lhe mal e exigindo respostas sobre a escuridão. Metatron simplesmente continua a insultar Castiel sobre como todo mundo usa-lo enfurecendo Castiel a atacar mais e deixando Metatron mal batido. Castiel quase bate Metatron à morte, mas quando Metatron pede Castiel para terminar o trabalho, ele pára si mesmo. Castiel percebe Metatron quer morrer e pede a ele sobre o que ele disse sobre ser feliz como um ser humano e construir uma vida para si mesmo. Metatron admite que mentiu e não pode suportar uma vida humana mais. Castiel se recusa a matar Metatron, dizendo-lhe que Metatron estava certo sobre Castiel estar cansado de ter suas cordas puxado e ele não vai deixar o antigo anjo off fácil. Castiel pede Metatron novamente sobre a Escuridão e Metatron revela a verdade sobre ele: a escuridão é Deus irmã de que ele teve de desistir, a fim de criar o mundo. Depois de obter o que ele precisa de Metatron, Castiel deixa-lo ir para irritação dos Winchesters. Castiel explica que Metatron não vai a lugar nenhum, como se chama a qualquer tipo de atenção, os anjos vão destruí-lo. Castiel diz que os Winchesters que Metatron agora é humano "e uma lamentável um em que" e que ele deixou em tração. Muitas semanas mais tarde , Metatron está desesperadamente à procura de comida dentro de uma lixeira. Quando ele encontra um hambúrguer, ele gentilmente dá a um cão vadio, forçando-se para continuar a escavação. De repente, ele eo cão são convocados para um bar, onde ele encontra Chuck Shurley, o autor dos Supernatural livros que ele não julga nem perto de rachar os melhores 10,000 melhores livros que ele já leu. Quando Chuck oferece-lhe um par de óculos de sol, Metatron está horrorizada quando ele testemunha Chuck revelar-se a ser Deus , o que levou Metatron para ter de volta tudo o que ele disse. Deus, ou, de preferência "Chuck", pede Metatron ajuda para completar a sua auto-biografia. Metatron é inicialmente muito satisfeito, mas logo percebe que Chuck tem a intenção de terminar este livro, independentemente se o mundo é destruído pela escuridão, devido a ter crescido decepcionado com todas as suas criações. Além disso, Metatron se decepciona quando Chuck diz a ele que a única razão pela qual ele escolheu-o como seu escrevente era porque ele era mais próximo da porta. É graças a fundamentos e demandas persistentes de Metatron que Chuck acaba aceitando o seu antigo papel como Deus e apaga-se para ajudar a lidar Sam e Dean Winchester com uma situação irracional, bem como revelando-se a eles pela primeira vez. Em " All in the Family ", Metatron está em um bar quando ele vê uma reportagem sobre névoa de Amara em Hope Springs, Idaho. Após detectar a reunião Winchesters com Chuck no relatório, Metatron chama Dean e pede para se encontrar para lhe mostrar algo. Mais tarde naquela noite, os Winchesters se reunir com Metatron no bar onde ele lhes diz que Chuck pretende se reunir com Amara e sacrificar-se para ela. Metatron prova-lo, dando a autobiografia de o Winchesters Chuck, que Metatron se refere como "uma nota de suicídio". Após Dean tem uma reunião tiver êxito com o Chuck, Sam deixa Metatron para o bunker depois que ele repetidamente textos eles. Metatron oferece sua ajuda para derrotar Amara, apontando o nível de conhecimento que ele possui como o Escriba de Deus. Metatron explica que ele está ao lado de Deus desde a Criação e agora que ele quer se matar, Metatron sente que se há alguma coisa que ele pode fazer para salvá-lo e sua criação, ele deve. Dean explica a Metatron que pretendem resgatar Lucifer de Amara e trabalhar com ele e Deus para derrotar Amara. Donatello Redfield diz Metatron que ele acredita que pode localizá-la e Metatron pergunta como eles vão manter Amara ocupado enquanto eles resgatam Lúcifer. Como Dean fala com Amara, Sam, Metatron e Donatello viajar para onde Lúcifer está preso e Metatron começa a trabalhar examinando seus vínculos, horrorizado pelo estado Lucifer está. Metatron lança um feitiço e liberta Lúcifer, que é incapaz de se teletransportar-los para fora. Depois de Donatello sente Amara vindo, Metatron lhes diz para ir, enquanto ele fica para trás para mantê-la fora. Metatron desenha um anjo banir sigilo e utiliza-lo em Amara ou nenhum efeito quando ela chega. Metatron diz Amara que Deus tinha boas intenções e pede a ela para poupar o universo. Amara diz Metatron "poupar isto" e, em seguida, envolve-o com a escuridão, implodindo Metatron no nada. Dean mais tarde comenta que ele não vê-lo chegando que Metatron iria sacrificar-se como ele fez. Poderes Metatron tinha o poder da regulares anjos, e é capaz de usá-lo, apesar de deixar o ceu por muito tempo. Além disso, como o escriba de Deus, ele foi capaz de apagar todos os sigilos enochian plantadas para afastar anjos. Os seus poderes incluem, mas não estão limitados a: *Consciência Cósmica - Como o escriba de Deus , ele articulou várias documentações referidas como as palavras de Deus. Ele, portanto, possui um conhecimento agudo de muitas criaturas, incluindo demonios ,leviatas , e até mesmo sua própria espécie. Ele também possui um grande senso de reinos espirituais, embora ele não tinha conhecimento de quem eram os Winchesters, que Miguel e Lúciferforam presos ou que Gabriel e Rafael estavam mortos. *'Teletransporte '- Ele viajou do Céu para a terra , a abandonar os comprimidos. Ele também teletransportado outro lado da sala quando se confrontam com Sam e Dean. Ele era capaz de se teletransportar Kevin com ele para a segurança. *'Imortalidade-' Como um anjo, ele pode viver para sempre. *'Invulnerabilidade'- Como um anjo Metatron não pode morrer por métodos convential. *'Super força' - Metatron, como um anjo, é naturalmente mais forte do que os seres humanos, monstros e demônios da Terra. *'Cura '- Metatron foi capaz de curar Kevin após Crowley quase o estrangulou até a morte. *'Grantining Longevidade' - Metatron foi capaz de conceder os índios que lhe deu as histórias de uma vida muito mais do que é humanamente possível. Fraquezas *Anjo Banimento Sigil - Quando ele era um anjo regulares antes que ele ganhou o poder como deus e uma vez que a potência extra foi removido novamente, Metatron poderia ser banido com o sigilo. *Fogo Santo - Embora com as habilidades deus-como ele ganhou do tablet anjo Metatron poderia soprar Holy Fire com facilidade, uma vez que ele perdeu esses poderes ele poderia ser preso por Holy Fire mais uma vez e morreria se ele cruzou lo como qualquer outro anjo . *Angel Blade - Uma vez que a potência extra de Metatron foi removido, ele tornou-se vulnerável a uma lâmina anjo novamente. Isso é demonstrado quando ele foge Sam balançando um para ele e quando Dean tortura e quase o mata com um e quando Castiel leva sua graça com um. *A primeira lâmina - É revelado em Stairway To Heaven que a primeira lâmina pode matar Metatron, juntamente com qualquer anjo. *Scythe da morte - pode matar qualquer coisa. Perda do Tablet Anjo - Deus poderes de Metatron são removidos quando sua conexão com o Anjo Tablet é cortada. *Algemas sobrenaturais - Tem sido mostrado que Metatron pode ser vinculado pelas algemas sobrenaturais. *Graça Remoção - Como todos os anjos, Metatron pode ter sua graça removido e ser humano transformou o que é o que aconteceu com ele. *Mortalidade - A partir de agora, Metatron é vulnerável a todas as lesões mortais após Castiel e Sam tirou a graça. Ele é facilmente prejudicado por Sam atirando-lhe na perna e espancamento de Castiel, que o deixa na tração. *Entidades primordiais - Amara , Deus , a Morte ea Arcanjos poderia aniquilar sem esforço. Isso é demonstrado quando a escuridão transformou-o sem esforço para o nada por tentar impedi-la. Categoria:Personagens Oitava Temporada Categoria:Anjos e Arcanjos Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Personagens Nona Temporada Categoria:Vilões Principais Categoria:Personagens Décima Temporada Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Personagens Décima Primeira Temporada